The Tale of the Broken Moon
by Pikmin Hero
Summary: After another night of defeating a man called Pikmin, Patchouli and Pikmin are dragged into a tale of a broken moon, with mysterious people appearing throughout the land, looking for true desire.
1. Typical Night

"Royal Flare!" The meek mage dressed in purple screamed across her library as a giant red ball of fire appeared above her. The shadow of the flare engulfed her enemy. That enemy stood in it's shadow, the laughter of an madman bounced off the walls of her normally silent library, apart from when a Black and White Magician flew into the library, stealing the books that would be considered a rarity to the outside world.

"Well, aren't you tryin' today Patchy?" The man simply smirked, oblivious to the fact that a sun like object laid above his head, he held nothing noteworthy in his hands but the major fact that made him different to all humans.

Black wings.

Then the meek mage swung her arms downwards to the floor, and the flare copied, like a puppet with invisible strings. No sounds were made and the flare came smashing down to where he once stood, the hell fire flames spat out the moment the flare torched the floor. But there was no man standing there.

"Your flare missed Patchy. You must be getting slower and slower at this little game." The voice echoed across the library, his voice came from all sides of Patchouli. Confusing the librarian was a considerable task to do.

Then the man reappeared behind Patchouli, a scarlet sword was held in both of his hands, swinging widely at Patchouli's back, and the trap was sprung.

"Water Sign "Bury In Lake" The magician shone a sky blue for a second as the blue shot towards the heaven and crashed around the man, trapping him a sky blue bubble. Patchouli smiled and chuckled. "Getting slower am I Pikmin?"

"Moon Sign Silent Selene" Patchouli shone a bright lunar white as she begun to recite her finishing spell card in combat.

If only they looked outside for a moment...


	2. Insanity Moonlight

"Pikmin!" The all too familiar voice screamed at Pikmin. Pikmin's vision remained blurred as the dust begins to clear, Pikmin sat in the centre of a large crater in the middle of the library with the paper from ruined rare books. The battlefield called the library returned to a typical day in the mansion.

"Pikmin!" And then his eyes cleared of the dust and he saw a worried Patchouli in-front of him. For a spilt second, it appeared that she held a faint blush on her soft cheeks, but they disappeared as quickly as they appeared.

"Was that blushing I saw?" Pikmin taunted the meekly girl with a mock chuckle.

SLAP!

"Shut up!" Patchouli screeched at Pikmin as she retracts her arm as Pikmin rubs his reddened check from her hand. Pikmin shook his monochrome grey hat from his head, revealing unkempt brown hair that looked rather girl like. The library door swung open, a crack was heard as the hinges blew off the door frame, there stood a crazed eyed blond girl, holding a curved staff with fire burning at the heart shaped tip.

"Patchy-sama!" The crazed girl screamed at Patchouli, she spun on the spot, revealing small tiny crystals that shone in the colours of the rainbow, those wings had twisted metal that appeared to be impaled into her back, replacing her wings. This was Flandre Scarlet, a small girl by appearance but in reality, she had touched over 495 years and tainted history with her presence. She was the younger sister out of the Scarlet family however.

"Pikmin, will you play wit-" As Flandre turned towards Pikmin, nothing of Pikmin remained almost like that Pikmin has simply disappeared into nothingness, leaving the poor Patchouli alone with the chaotic vampire girl.

Pikmin re-entered reality right outside of the mansion's gate, it appeared that the full moon covered the beautiful emerald green valleys and the murky grey mountains that surround the valleys. In-front of Pikmin stood the maze that was inside of the Misty Lake. But then, a cloud uncovered the insanity deducing moon, and that's when he saw it.

There was a crack in the right side of the moon.

A simple crack that was only noticeable if the clouds moved.

"Oh my..." A almost hypnotic voice appeared behind Pikmin. This wasn't a voice he recognised and he turned, no one stood behind him.

"You shouldn't be looking at the full moon. It can drive you insane." The voice became softer, and then, a black sleeve with a mysterious chain wrapped around the arm like a snake, taunting Pikmin slightly. Pikmin turned his neck slowly towards the hooded figure, and that was that. He/she had disappeared into the plains of Gensokyo.

"Who was that?" A lone Pikminuttered to himself, lowering his guard as he knew that he was alone in the emerald plain.

Even the brightest jewel held a dark stain.


	3. Desire

Even the brightest jewel held a dark stain.

Pikmin stood alone in the field that expanded outwards in expansive mountains ranges that held the land trapped in time and the land that advances forward. Dismissing the warnings of an insanity deducing moon, only leaving it down to a rabbit in a mansion deep inside the bamboo sea.

He didn't notice but the skyline around him begun to drown in a dark barrier. The trap was sprung.

He only noticed when it was too late. Before he knew it, two grey clothed men appeared beside Pikmin, each one held the same weapon, a broadsword.

"I have company tonight do I?" Pikmin smirked as with a flick of his hand, two scarlet drenched swords appeared in his hands.

"Let us dance!" Pikmin yelled as he swung at the two men who stood beside him, the swords flung up like clockwork, no metal scrapping off metal was heard, as Pikmin's swords and their swords weren't made of metal.

The raising and blocking of swords only lasted for a minute between the three figures, the men were in a trance, none paid attention but to the swords clashing at each other. Pikmin played the offensive. But no matter how much he tried to break their defence, they wouldn't budge.

Until a fourth member crashed into the battle.

The chain flew at a slow, but slow enough to ensnare the one that had Pikmin's attention, the chain wrapped around his sword arm, allowing Pikmin to deal the final blow.

Slash! The scarlet sword went through the figure's chest, no blood came out as the hole expanded and the figure disappeared into the existence where it had came from.

The other one ran at Pikmin, his broadsword lifted, aiming to crack Pikmin's skull, he merely tilted his neck and his scarlet sword flew back like an arrow, no sound was made apart from the gasp of air that escaped the figure as the sword flew through his chest, the hole expanding and then he disappeared into the same existence.

After the two disappeared, the dark haze vanished as quickly as it appeared, the remaining sword in Pikmin's hand disappeared. And then he turned to the chain wielding figure.

From a distance, the figure's hood blocked the identity of the person.

"I warned you about not looking at the moon." The figure spoked in a soft tone, the hypnotic voice still remained. Genuine feeling was in the voice.

"The moon didn't cause this one." Pikmin replied, ignoring the fact that the silver moon shone onto his back.

"How can we be so sure?"

"Who where they?" Pikmin ignored the previous question asked towards him.

"The one part of you that remains in mystery." The tone of the voice raised. Almost like the person had a personal experience towards the grey attackers.

"What part of me?" Pikmin threw up a confused space.

The figure sighed and merely pointed to Pikmin's chest.

"The Desire."

"My Desire? Is that what they are?"

"Yes... this isn't the place to talk. Warn the shrine maiden, they beckon."

"Who are yo-" Before Pikmin could even ask for the figure's name, he/she had disappeared into the shadows.

**Hakurei Shrine**

"Reimu! Reimu!" Pikmin banged and banged on the closed wooden doors that held the personal shrine maiden's house. Daylight was just beginning to seep through the mountains that sheltered the shrine from the outside world. From the path laid the always empty donation box and to the side, a smaller shrine that belonged to the Moryia Shrine, a larger shrine that held its domination over the Youkai Mountain.

"Open up!" Pikmin screamed hoping to at-least wake up the shrine maiden.

"Do you always have to make such noise..." Reimu appeared suddenly from a cave that remained covered up by an overgrown tree.

"Oh... that's where you where?" Pikmin quickly shook his head, dismissing any thoughts and questions he was about to ask Reimu to what she was doing in the cave.

"Anyway, we may have the beginning of a problem!" Pikmin spoke in a quieter tone, hoping to not gain any attention to anyone. But even that was hard for when they already here.

"What sort of problem, if it's about the fact you cannot have a lov-" A distant bush rustled as the same darkness veil slipped into the shrine, and they 10 of the same figure lunged all at Reimu carrying grey spears., but Reimu raised her hand, and her lips moved.

"Fantasy Seal!" 6 rainbow coloured balls rotated around Reimu like an awkward solar system before they flew like a heat seeking missile, smashing into 6 of them, exploding into the rainbow balls that they were shot with.

Only 4 remained, they weren't bothered by their comrades being obliterated. They all had one job, to kill Reimu Hakurei.


	4. Framing of the Desires

Only 4 remained, they weren't bothered by their comrades being obliterated. They all had one job, to kill Reimu Hakurei.

The four greyed clockwork like soldiers flew at Reimu, Pikmin and her stood in awe and confusion as the 4 wasn't even phased by Reimu's power or rank within the Gensokyo social class system. Pikmin flew in front of Reimu, Reimu's eyes widening in shock as Pikmin's sword slashed through the closest to Reimu. No sound was heard as they disappeared.

But Pikmin was already too late.

STAB!

SPLASH!

"MY ARMS!" Reimu's scream pierced the silence of combat, the spear had impaled into both of her arms, blood spattered across the window where she stood behind. Pikmin threw his swords but out of the corner of his eye. He saw a parasol appear from the door. And then, hell broke loose.

The two figures turned and ran at the parasol wielding woman, and then, she wavered her hands over air, almost like she pulled invisible strings, and without warning, sword flew at the two, impaling them in all places before they fell to the floor, disappearing into nothingness.

Had Yukari just saved Pikmin?

Yukari walked to the barley awake Reimu, pushing Pikmin aside, through the corner of Pikmin's eye, she gave him a death stare.

"I see, I see." Yukari turned at Pikmin, pointing the purple parasol at Pikmin's neck, she smirked.

"You'd better explain your actions." Yukari, blunt and straight to the point. Pikmin felt the true terror of accusation run down his forehead.

"I was trying to explain to Reimu that an incident was beginning! And then she was attacked by 10 men! All spears!" Pikmin barley had time to react to his accusations.

"Where's your proof?" Yukari taunted Pikmin by looking around at the room. "I see no traces of corpses." She was purposely avoiding mentioning something.

"What about the two you unleashed with sword hell?!" Pikmin's tone of voice became more and more high pitched. "They disappeared as-well!"

"They did. But that doesn't explain the spears..." Pikmin looked at horror and the horrible revelation that spears were still there, two of them remained embedded in Reimu's arm, impaling her to the wall.

"B-but, there's no way I can hold spears, nor could I face Reim-" Yukari then shunted into Pikmin, knocking him to the floor.

"Liar!" Yukari's voice raised above her normal mischievous voice. "Today, you've killed at least 12 people!" Yukari kept pointing the parasol at him. The sudden anger change within Yukari was comparable to a mother losing a child.

"Ayayaya!" The unmistakable cry of the Tengu was heard as a swoosh sound was heard as trees and leaves fly into the open doorway.

And then, Yukari and her prisoner Pikmin walked out of the shrine, behind her laid the critically injured Reimu.

Pikmin then noticed something was off, even for Aya. She too held the dark smirk that belonged to Yukari back in the shrine building.

"Why do you hold the Black Winged Human?" Aya chirped at Yukari.

"He tried to kill Reimu, get medical help at once, transport her to Eirin." Yukari commanded as Aya passed her. A few seconds of mere silence and then, a scream uttered from the shrine and the flash of the camera showing the injured Reimu slumped against her bloody wall. Aya reappeared and took a picture of the imprisoned Pikmin.

**BREAKING NEWS**

**Pikmin arrested after failed assassination on Reimu Hakurei**

"_During the typical peaceful evening of an incident free Gensokyo, a major crime has shocked the social structure of our precious Jewel. Pikmin (Black Winged Human), a peaceful and carefree man was found by Yukari Yakumo at the sight of a bloodied Reimu with two spear impaled in her arms..."_

That was the main headline of the Bunbunmaru newspaper that morning. The newspaper was thrown onto Pikmin's table which held half eaten dumplings. He stood with bags developing under his eyes. On the other side, stood the same person who had saved him from the attackers. The hood remained up but the chain was unwrapped, another collection on to Pikmin's black table.

"What shameful reporting." The person chuckled as he/she begins to sit down. The gender of the person before him remained a mystery to Pikmin.

"So, you are Pikmin?"

"Yes. But tell me, do you believe that I attempted to murder Reimu Hakurei?" Pikmin spoke weakly and the tired tone remained in his voice.

"You don't use spears."

"I use swords, Aya is known for bad reporting..."

The two remained in the silence of the room, the two were in a courtroom, built after Seija Kijin attempted to recreate society.

"How did you allow them to visit me?"

"You need a fair person to help you in court?"

Pikmin's trial was about to begin.


	5. Devil

**11:30am Trial of Pikmin.**

**SLAM!**

The wooden mallet smacked down onto the desk, the voices that muttered across the room went dead. They held their breath, a few shuffling their feet as the judge looked as two figures pushed the door at the other end of the courtroom, One held his grey hat in his hand, the other kept his/her eyes on the room.

"Welcome guilty party." The man spoke in a firm tone, pointing his hand to the two chairs, prepared for the two. The two sat down, one noticeably didn't have the hood up, and the face was finally revealed. The person was a she, she hair was a bleach white that was kept untied, the hair reached down to her back. The other one held dark brown hair that was normally covered by his grey hat. Pikmin sighed, whispering an inaudible sentence to the person beside him.

"Let's begin this trial people, at around 12:30pm last night, Pikmin was reportedly outside the Scarlet Devil Mansion with bruises from a fight. This is what he claimed afterwards, he left towards the Hakurei shrine to supposedly met up with Reimu for something about an incident." The judge paused, catching his breath.

"And without warning, he attempted to kill Reimu with two spears that were recovered at the crime scene." And two men came behind Pikmin, holding the same bloody spears that were impaled into Reimu's arms. "Tell me Pikmin, do you recognise these spears?"

"I-I recognise them... they were impaled into Reimu, but I do not wield spears. I wield swords!" Pikmin stated his fact, keeping calm on his outwards appearance, in reality he was lost and nearly broke by the accusations for a crime he didn't commit.

"He's guilty!" A female voice yelled across the stand to Pikmin's right, it was an unexpected sight even for Pikmin, stood in the stand, standing up, her finger accusing him, believing the bizarre story that Aya had written. This person was Jai Kona, a mysterious youkai who made it clear for the dislike of Pikmin. Everyone tilted their hands towards the mad ramblings of Jai, some applauded while others look confused at her.

"Silence in the stand!" The judge looked at Jai, almost embarrassed at her behaviour. "Ahem, so you claim to use swords, who can suppor-" The judge was quickly cut off as the person beside him raised her hand, clearing her throat.

"I can support his claim." Her hypnotic voice returned, her pale blue eyes staring at the judge, waiting for his approval to speak. He slowly nodded and pointed to her, almost bored. "Just outside of the field of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, when mysterious figures attacked him and he showed that he could only wield swords."

"Where's your proof?!" Jai yelled out again, and the crowd simply ignored her frantic ramblings. The judge raised his hand, beckoning for the familiar school teacher of the human village, Keine soon entered from an unknown door, she wore a blue dress that had a white patch at the centre with red markings at the side, making it resemble an apron.

As Keine went to grab Jai's arm, she was gone.

"Anyway... before we were sadly interrupted by your apparent hater." The judge silently sighed. All of the room remained silent after he spoke

"If you need proof..." Pikmin flicked his hand and with that flick, the scarlet sword appeared in his lone hand. No blood appeared on his sword.

"I see, I see." The judge barley looked at the evidence that may break or save Pikmin.

"The weapon system seems quite reasonable... but onto the main meat of this case." A visible sweat drop appeared on Pikmin, he knew. Everyone knew.

"Why were you at Reimu's shrine last night?" The judge boomed across the silent hall, no murmurs and not even a breath was exhaled in those few precious seconds of silence. And then, Pikmin threw his hand upwards, pointing towards the heavens.

"Did none look at the moon?" Pikmin spoke with slight annoyance.

"No, what about the moon?"

"It was cracked! A slight crack, but a crack all the same!" All of the courtroom tilted their necks towards him. And then, he remembered, the moon was covered by the clouds for most of the night, expect for that small pocket of time.

**Inside the Courthouse.**

Keine was leaning on the door to the courtroom where the verbal war was continuing with the occasional yelling of Pikmin and the judge being heard from the door. Keine looked half asleep with her head tilted towards her feet. However that was barley the case, in her way, stood another woman, one who had protective amulets spattered throughout her clothes.

"Keine, why did you ever say for us to protect Pikmin from any potential attackers? It's borin' when you take all the glory by removing Jai!" The other woman held a bored expression aimed at Keine. And then the woman walked up to Keine, shaking her violently.

"Ya awake there Keine?" Keine's face didn't change at all. And then the sword came through the woman's arm, her scarlet blood went through her arm, but the woman merely tilted, enduring the pain and swung her body around, smashing her unknown attacker in the face.

But there was no person standing on her fist. 2 grey spears flew past her, she then clenched her hand and threw a fire-ball, but not an ordinary fireball but it had the shape of a phoenix, smashing into a visible person's chest, the fire swallowing him within seconds. The second one flew past her, stabbing her in the leg, catching the woman off guard, her blood poured onto the attacker.

And then Keine grabbed the attacker by the neck, slamming him down into the floor, splinters flying everywhere and then, the other woman threw her hardest punch at the person's stomach, no blood came out as the person faded into nothing.

"Mokou!" Keine cried out, looking at her leg and her arm, bloodied by the attackers. Mokou shook her head, not accepting her aid her aid . She was Fujiwara No Mokou, the daughter of a family that she left in history. She only remained alive to this day due to an elixir called the Hourai Elixir.

"I don't need your help. There's no damage done to me really!" Her words spoke a giant lie, her words seemed fine but her eyes showed pain and anger towards her attackers.

In the corner of the doorway, the dreaded parasol's tip stood pointed at the courtroom, the sinister smirk laid plastered on her face. The devilish Yukari Yakumo came into view, staring briefly at Keine and the injured Mokou. The three laid staring at each other for an entirety or so it seemed.

"What are you doing here?" An suspicious Keine cried out among the silence of the other two. She only took steps forward and she removed a hand, going to help Mokou up. Until the sliver flicker of the sword appeared from the corner of her hand.

"Don't you dare!" Keine threw her full weight into a shoulder barge into Yukari's rib cage, Yukari stumbled backwards as the sword scarped down the wooden wall, she tiled her attention to the school teacher.

"You aren't the real Yukari! The one I know doesn't remove hands of people!" A desperate Keine cried out, trying to break through to the fake Yukari. And then the double doors for the trial room swung open. From the trial room the silver chains flew at Yukari, at the last second, a purple rip in space appeared, but with the slight flicker of a black and white voided space, the attack flew in, never to return.

The cloaked girl was the origin of the chains. Yukari's wrist flicked as the sword barrage flew towards the cloaked girl with inconceivable speed, their silver and steel light shone like the starry night across the Misty Lake on a clear night. A yellow haze appeared around the girl as the sword collided against the invisible shield. The same flick was repeated and the swords flew, the girl jumped to the side. However, the judge of the trial stood a few metres away from her and the swords, missing their target slashed into the unsuspecting judge, his corpse laid hung on the stand where wittiness would be called forward. His red blood laid splattered across the back end of the room.

Pikmin flew at bird speed, gliding against the floor, holding two scarlet swords, swinging at her in a bizarre pattern, anger clouded his judgement as he swung. He felt the sword collide into flesh as Yukari stepped back an inch, in shock. This wasn't the Yukari that Pikmin knew.

"You are a fake!" Pikmin cried out as Yukari's left arm suffered two slash s where the arm connected to the rest of the body. Yukari barley looked fazed by the blood, her eyes cloudy, like she was a puppet to some sort of twisted puppet-master. Pikmin lowered his scarlet sword for a brief second, a hand was put onto his shoulder, he twisted his neck, almost in shock. Expecting an angry Yukari, it was the girl who had defended him in the courtroom. Her warm breath touched his ear and only a few words was uttered.

"Thank you."


	6. Double Trouble

"Thank you." Her kind words were the most real emotion that she had shown, the fake Yukari stood like a robot. And just like clockwork, she shot up, her feet almost gliding across the floor, grabbing Pikmin and the girl almost like a suicide attempt, grabbing their sleeves of their clothes. Her voice didn't sound like herself anymore, just an emotionless person, trying to show happiness.

"We go together!" The world warped around them, and then the gap adsorbed them all. When they came too, they stood in a white world, with only black streaks acting like clouds. There were only three figures dragged into the realm. Yet, a 4th figure stood next to Yukari, her head staring down at the cold floor.

"Aya?!" Pikmin cried out, his voice forever echoed across the corridor like realm. Like Yukari, Aya stood like a clockwork robot, facing the floor. The two stood in the realm of the puppet-master and they were about to play their twisted game.

"Every move I made, was supposed to be flawless." Aya and Yukari's mouth moved in unison. There was two people speaking, both female but the voice that came out was a single man. "I hate it when my game and my rules are broken!" His voice changed into a child not getting what he wants. String like sword swung from all sides towards the two. Pikmin clenched his fist as the yellow haze appeared around the two. The shield barley cracked as the string smashed into the shield.

"PLAY FAIR!" The voice screamed as the shield clashed with an invisible force, the force sending the two backwards as small yellow shards flew like a lone cherry blossom. Pikmin had no time to admire the beauty of his own shield being shattered. Aya flew towards him, punching him in the jaw with bullet speed, sending him dazed into the air, grabbing onto his neck.

"Good, you're playing by my rules. Now die!" The voice spoke as Aya applied pressure to his neck, Pikmin brought his legs back, kicking the Tengu in the chest, like a graceful bird, the two fell. Pikmin's left arm shone a scarlet red as a small chain flew out, grabbing the graceful Aya by the legs, as he dragged Aya up to him with an effortlessly tug.

"PLAY BY MY RULES!" The voice screamed again as the string swords flew at Pikmin's back, smashing into his back and Pikmin dropped like a rock, the chain disappearing into mist. Soft warm blood poured down his back. The girl ran towards him, barley avoiding a barrage of kunais from Yukari.

"Pikmin!" She cried out but her cry was stopped an Aya flew overhead, circling over the two like a vulture around them. Pikmin's leather shirt from the back was torn, revealing small cuts bleeding across his back. And then Yukari appeared in-front of them, holding her sword like an assassin, the girl swung her chains around and she quietly muttered to herself.

"Chain Sign: Venomous Snake." The chain flew into the chair, it was outlined by an green aura snake, its tongue represented the end of the chain, it wrapped its way around the arm, and without any warning. The chain impaled small green thorns into Yukari's right arm, the venom took indeterminate effect, Yukari begun to slow in speed, allowing for an quick punch in Yukari's stomach. She fell to the floor as Aya brought her maple leaf to her chest for a second before she spun in a perfect fashion as the wind picked up as a curved and deadly winged air current flew towards them.

That was all the time Pikmin needed as he warped back into existence thanks to his mist ability. "Your little game is through!" Pikmin cried as he grabbed Aya's black wings and his sword came into existence, slashing the wings in one swift movement as the feathers fell with a loud scream emitting from Aya as she fell from the heavens, smashing into the white floor.

Blood dripped from Aya's back, the same as Pikmin. "YOU ARE BREAKING MY RULES!" The voice screamed as the string swords appeared around Pikmin, ready to impale him if he did the slightest wrong move. And then the swords flew towards him but he was already gone. The swords kept trying to stab the existence hopping Pikmin, but nothing would hit him. Countless swords were appearing as-well. At the end of the arena, Yukari warped in front of him, her right arm an dark green as she flung her umbrella tip, trying to knock Pikmin into the advancing sword. Pikmin smashed into Yukari, the umbrella's tip impaling him in the arm and then she brought the arm down, more blood poured down his arm, and then he punched in the stomach, winding her and warping in that split second to escape.

"Your arm!" The girl ran over to Pikmin, looking at the wound that was inflicted upon his arm. He shrugged his shoulder, his face wincing at both the pain from his jaw, back and now the arm. And then, he hit the floor, unconscious. Yukari appeared behind the girl without her knowing, her right arm could barely move, being dragged across the air, her left arm held a steel long sword with blood spattered all over it. Her face looked like a demented serial killer, about to claim her last victim.

She slid across the floor and her sword shadow appeared above the girl, ready to drive her head off. At the last second, all was heard was a demented laughter, it was a combination of a child and a man.

**SLASH!**

The sword hit the invisible barrier that shattered like glass, no shards were left but it left Yukari's chest wide open as she begun to spin her chain around rapidly, sparks repeatedly left and right and then, in an calm voice in contrast to her body movement, frantic.

"Hell Chain!" The chain flew like an snake once again, instead of going for the biting motion, it flew like a bullet, piercing Yukari's chest while the blood spattered all over the floor, Yukari's eye stood gazed in shock as she tilted her neck slowly towards her chest before she jerked towards the ground, the hole in her chest steaming.

The two soldiers laid defeated in the void of black and white. An expanding sphere appeared forming in-front of the girl. She leaned over to the faint Pikmin, having him leaned against her right shoulder. The sphere begun to take the two colours of black and, until it exploded, revealing only one person.

The demented puppet-master.


End file.
